Life Is Just An Act
by Firenze26
Summary: Annabeth breaks up with Percy and now, what would happen to a guy who lost his 'rock' and his 'anchor? Would he sink or would he be free? Find out in this story. After the 2nd great prophecy. OOC Percy. Read and review. Not an angst or tragedy story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, the Heroes of Olympus and other things that might appear in this story that are owned, patented, copyrighted, distributed or other legal things. Now that is out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1 - Finding Out

It was a normal day in camp Half-Blood, the sound of clashing swords, raging lake and the familiar sound of footsteps filled the air. 6 months have passed since the fulfilment of the second great prophecy and after much considerations by the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, the camp-half blood councillors and Camp Jupiter's Praetors, Augerious (Forgot what Octavian was called) and centurions, they have decided to mix the two camps after the war because of it's massive toll in the demigod's population.

When the ship arrived at Camp Jupiter, the seven half-bloods of the prophecy were identified and after numerous trials and hardships they defeated the giants with the help of the Gods and the other demigods and descendants of demigods defeated the monsters that Gaea brought, the time of darkness has ended and the time of peace has started again. Sightings of monsters were in an all time low compared to the past 50 years but like all good news there was also down sides. During the war as stated above, a lot of demigods and legacies (demigod's descendant) died and the balance of the elements were, well... unbalanced, Apollo was forced to abandon his job to travel with Hephaestus, Ares and Hestia to Phyrus to stabilise the Fire core; Hades, Demeter, Hera and Dionysus were tasked to go down to Subterra to stabilise the Earth core, Poseidon, Aphrodite and Artemis were sent to Aquos to stabilise the water core and Zeus, Athena and Hermes travelled to Ventus (the place) to stabilise the wind core.

While the plan was successful, the side-effects of the unbalanced elements caused massive earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes and magma storms to hit the countries. Ironically, it happened on the 21st of December in the year 2012.

The countries are still rebuilding, people were still mourning the deaths but peace is striving without the titans, giants and monsters looming presence but this peace caused people to realise things, things that both caused both good and bad to them and people in their lives.

**~Scene Break~**

Grover Underwood has seen and experience a lot of weird things in his life, like a lot. Firstly, he had been married to a cyclops for a few days, he's a satyr and the current of the wild so he isn't easily weirded out but seeing his best friend being broody, moody and angry is weirding him out right now. Normally, Percy was generally happy and, in Annabeth's words, a seaweed brain but right now seeing his best friend like this is worrying.

He walked towards his best friend, dodging the straw remains of the dummies that flew up into the air as he hacked and slashed the dummies, and called out "Percy!".

The young man stopped his violent hacking and slashing and looked at his best friend, his sea green eyes, red and puffy, full of unshed tears. "Hey, Grover" he sullenly replied

Grover was immediately concerned, his best friend has been like this only 2 or 3 times since he'd known him "Dude, you okay?" he asked with concern

Percy just gave him a broken smile, the smile that is made by those who are grieving, tired or sad, "Yeah, of course I am"

Grover shook his head "Dude, what happened?" he asked "Something's wrong I can feel it"

Percy just gave him that smile again "Just leave it" and he capped his sword and pocketed the pen. Walking off he gave him a wave of goodbye and headed off towards his cabin.

Grover stood there watching Percy walk away, worry filled him and he knew what he had to do to get his answers and, hopefully, help his best friend. He rushed off towards the Athena/Minerva cabin, home of the architect of Olympus, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and girlfriend of Percy Jackson.

**~Scene Break~**

Grover took a deep breath, as he gazed upon the Athena/Minerva Cabin which radiated the type of smartness you feel hanging out with well... Smart people. It was some stories high and painted with the greyish colour you associate with wisdom and owls.

"Here goes nothing" he muttered under his breath as he raised his knuckles and knocked. "Coming!" he heard a muffled male voice say and he stepped back, the door opened and a stormy-grey eyed blonde came out. "Hello, Grover" he greeted "Are you looking for Annabeth?"

Grover nodded his head "Can you call her please" he replied, Malcolm nodded "Sure thing" and he turned around "Annabeth" he called out "Grover's here to see you".

"Yeah, just putting some finishing touches here" Grover heard a voice reply. Malcolm turned around "Just a few minutes, she's just doing something" he told Grover.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" Malcolm replied and he went back inside the cabin. After a few moments Grover heard several footsteps and Annabeth came out, her blonde hair frazzled and messy. "Hey Grover" she greeted as she close the door behind her.

"Annabeth we need to talk" he said, a look of confusion appeared on her face "Uh, sure Grover" Annabeth said In a puzzled voice"What do you want?"

Grover sighed "I just talked to Percy a few minutes ago and he isn't looking good. He's really sad and depress. What happened?"

Annabeth bit her bottom lip "He didn't tell you?" she asked, "What do you mean?" he replied but deep in his heart he has a suspicion of what happened, and it isn't good.

"We broke up. Me and Percy broke up just last week" Annabeth said and at those words shocked and disbelief filled Grover.

"WHAT!"

**Author's Notes:**

**Like it? Hate it? PM me or review if you want any ideas, OCs you want to put on the story or just to give your honest opinion. Hey, just want to tell you guys that this isn't an Annabeth bashing fic.. ok maybe a little but it will only happen on the first part of the story. I just like the break up fanfics between Percy and Annabeth, so I thought why don't I write one. If you ave time please read my other story 'Letters' and 'Harry Potter and the Elementals of the Ancients'. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, the Heroes of Olympus and other things that might appear in this story that are owned, patented, copyrighted, distributed or other legal things. Now that is out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2 - Explanation**

Grover Underwood has heard and experienced a lot of shocking things in his life which include but not limited to: Being asleep for a few months, being married to a Cyclops, being the best friend of the Hero of Olympus and becoming the Lord of the Wild but hearing that his best friend and one of his closest friend** (Girls and Boys can't become best friends, you can only call them Close friends. It's an unspoken rule)** broke up takes the cake, okay maybe not the cake but it's up there.

Grover shook his head in disbelief "You're joking" he said "Please tell me you're joking"

Annabeth shook her head "I'm not joking"

"How could that happen? A few weeks ago you were a lovey-dovey and now you're avoiding each other?"

"I'm not avoiding him!" Annabeth shouted in denial.

Grover narrowed his eyes "Why did you break up?" he asked with genuine confusion, confused over the fact that one of the most lovey-dovey people he knew broke up over a short time.

Annabeth nervously bit her lip "I just don't feel the same way as him. I love him like a close friend which is really easy to confuse with boyfriend love and I liked somebody else" she finished with a nervous smile.

Grover stared at her with disbelief "So, you broke his heart because you don't love him and you liked somebody else" at her nod he inquired "Then why the hades did you go out with him?"

"Well, at first I wanted to tell him" she replied "but he was so happy and cheerful that I didn't tell him"

"So you... strung him along?"

"No" Annabeth said, affronted at his accusations "I didn't strung him along"

"Well" Grover replied "Misleading someone into thinking that you love him is stringing along"

"It was for his own good" she shouted in denial

"So you played with his heart for his own good"

"It was for his own good" Annabeth replied in a meek voice

"Well, at least you didn't cheat on him..." Grover trailed off as he looked at Annabeth's guilty face "With who?" he said in an emotionless tone making her wince

"It was for his own good, I didn't mean to hurt him" she muttered

"With who?" Grover said

Annabeth bit her lip in indecision before she sighed in defeat "Nico... but it was for his own good. He was so happy and..."

"So, you cheated on him! With his cousin!"

"It was for his own good!" Annabeth shouted, her eyes brimming with tears of frustration. Cambers from other cabins were starting to stare at the pair and they started whispering to each other, it seems that the whole camp will know of Annabeth and Percy's situation by morning.

"Annabeth" Grover said with a tired voice "Oh Annabeth. Just stop, okay?" and he turned around and walked off, leaving her behind on the doorsteps of the Athena/Minerva cabin, ignoring her shouts of denials.

As Grover went to his cabin (or whatever the place where satyrs sleep), thousand of question ran through his mind. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling 'Why would Annabeth string him along? Why would she cheat on him with Nico? How long was this going on?' before he closed his eyes and fell into the realm of Morpheus.

**~Scene Break~**

Percy laid down on his bed, face down on his pillow. His body shook as he weeped on his pillow. He never thought that it would come to this, he remembered their last kiss, their real last kiss, before he found out that she was cheating on him with Nico, his cousin.

_**~Flashback Begins~**_

**Percy's FPPOV (First Person Point of View)**  
**(Warning:Might be sappy, cliche and girly. Writer is a rookie at writing this scenes so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)**

_I hugged her close and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, telling her that I loved her and how I will always be at her side. I knew that she liked romantics even though she didn't show it and I tried to be a romantic if it's for her._

_As I looked into her eyes I saw a strange emotion beneath them, I didn't know what they were but later I found out that it was guilt and regret but during that time I took no notice of it and kissed her deeply on the lips, kissed her with fervour and passion and she returned it with equal intensity, if not more. It was electrifying and I never knew that that was the last time we will spend without the feeling of guilt and anger hanging between us, waiting to be released from it's threshold, to be revealed, to be shown, to hurt and to deal pain to the heart._

_As our kiss ended, our foreheads touched and I whispered "I love you". She looked at me with those same eyes, which I later found out to be filled with guilt and regret, "I love you too" she said in a slightly weird tone but I took no note of it because that was all the words I needed and I hugged her close, never knowing that it was the last time, and as I removed my arms around her, I felt cold and alone. She stared at me with her beautiful grey eyes, haunting yet beautiful, and told me "Thank you" and she walked off leaving me._

_I was puzzled by her last words but now I knew that it was her way of thanking me for making up her mind. A week later, I found her cheating on me and a few days after that, which is today, she broke up with me._

**_~Flashback Ends~_**

He rolled around and stared at the ceiling, gritting his teeth, not in anger but in frustration. What did he do to deserve this? Was this karma for all the lives he'd taken during the war or was this some sort of divine punishment from the Gods?

He clenched his fist in anger before he heard his phone ring.

_'Now I'm heels over head_  
_I'm hangin' upside down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound'_

He reached for his phone and answered "Hello, who's this?"

The man on the phone answered causing Percy's eyes to widen and he smiled, happily and sincerely, for the first time since he found out Annabeth's betrayal.

"You're kidding" he laughed, the man on the phone answered back.

"Of course, when will I begin?" Percy asked, happily at the sudden turn of his luck.

The man on the phone answered and he replied "Okay and thank you very much" before he heard the phone beep. Laying down on the phone Percy laughed at his turn of luck, he just got accepted. This will be a fresh new start for him, if only he could do something to make his life normal... An idea hit him and Percy smirked, this was going to work. This must work.

**Author's Notes:**

**Like it? Hate it? PM me or review if you want any ideas, OCs you want to put on the story or just to give your honest opinion. Sorry if it's short but I hope you like it.**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


End file.
